The Chronicles of Ventriculus Lorde book 2: Unyielding love
by GVCLTK1617
Summary: In the second book in the series, Vent marries his love, Bri, and feels proud of it. He then occurs new challenges as this marriage progresses.
1. Love recovered

** Vent**

It had been exactly 9 months since the proposal happened and the day of our wedding was tomorrow. Bri seemed to be excited about it and I was too. I could still remember the tearful yes that she had given me and I was smiling about it. Since it was my last night being a bachelor, the guys were taking me out to go to the under 21 night club. We danced and had a good time. We then went to go get a present for Bri since she was going to be a bride tomorrow. I picked out the prettiest veil crown that I could find. It was pure white just like the girls had claimed a million times since they were the only ones that got to see it. I felt slightly nervous and had no idea what to expect tomorrow and hoped that it was a very good day. I was also nervous about our wedding night since that was when we would be giving ourselves to each other for the first time. It was going to be a true first time since we'd never given ourselves to anyone at all. Bri would in fact be my first and I would be her first and we were both proud of each other for that. I was really happy that I had come back to her because when I first saw her when I'd come back, she looked really bad. I had helped her heal completely and she was okay. She had made a full recovery about 2 months after I'd come back and the pain that had been evident in her face was gone. I knew that she could tolerate it which is why I'd broken up with her. Of course, Kris wasn't exactly happy to see me at first. When I walked through the door holding Bri's hand, Kris came right up to me and punched me in the nose. "Why the hell did you break her heart?!" She yelled accusingly. I then explained myself which still made her angry. "Listen up boy! If you _ever_ do that to her again, so help me..." She said. I got the message soon after. It was the past though and we were happily engaged and getting married tomorrow. I so badlt was wondering what the girls were doing right now. They might be talking about girly things and blah blah blah. I could just imagine it now. "Oh Vent's so cute." "Do you think I can wear this to the reception?" "What's my honeymoon going to be like?" "What color of nail polish should I pick?" I laughed at those thoughts and smiled after. I then went home. The girls were still out so us guys had the whole house to ourselves. We waited for the girls and they finally came home smiling and happy. I saw that Bri had gotten me a gift and said nothing but desperately wanted to know at the same time. I had to use the wonderful gift of patience and it was working well. Finally, my love came home. EVeryone except her went to bed. She then sat on the couch next to me and said, "Hey baby." "Hey." I greeted her smiling and kissing her. She looked in my eyes and smiled. "I guess I better get to bed." She said to me. "Yeah. We have a huge day tomorrow." I said. "I'll be the one waiting for you at the altar." I added smiling. "I'll be the one walking down the aisle in pure white." She replied giving me one last kiss and heading up the beautiful wooden four flight curved staircase. I smiled and went to the guy lounge where I sat and thought about how our wedding would be played out. I heard the ticking of the clock and I was more nervous with each tick of it. I finally went out to hunt and I felt better afterwards. I finally snoozed and had some strange dreams which I assumed were normal because of the jitters that I had. She was the girl I loved so why should I be so nervous. I really shouldn't be nervous but the fact was that I was. I had to control myself or this marriage was going to be very rocky very quickly. I took a deep breath and relaxed falling back into a snooze.


	2. A pureness undying

I woke up the next morning of course being the first one. I had the weirdest dreams and was sort of fearing getting married because it was my first time ever being married. I made myself breakfast and pondered the thought of why I was so nervous as I sat down to eat. I thought that maybe it was because this was the last morning that I would be a virgin. It may have also been that I had never been married and that I had no idea what was going to happen. Would we divorce? Would we stay together? As my mind pondered these questions, I ate and then heard Kris come down the stairs smiling. "Hey." She greeted me. "Hi." I said nervously. "Bri, it's going to be just fine. I promise this." She replied to me. I knew that it would be, I just didn't feel too confident that I could give myself to Vent which is what I wasn't telling Kris. "Bri, is there something that's bothering you?" Kris asked me. "Yeah. I'm scared of the honeymoon night." I replied. "Oh Bri, it'll just be you and Vent. It'll be okay. What part of the honeymoon night are you scared of?" she asked me. "Well, it's giving myself up to Vent for the first time." I replied guiltily. "Bri, it's okay. Just trust him. He would never hurt you." Kris replied, calming my nerves and making me smile. "I guess it's time for me to get ready." I said. "It sure is." Rox said coming downstairs. I smiled and then went upstairs to get ready. Once the girls had taken me upstairs, they worked on my makeup, which was a very pure and beautiful white eyeshadow and my hair which was a blonde bun with pure white diamonds and atop it sat my veil which was also white, and finally added the finishing touches which happened to be beautiful white diamond earrings and a beautiful diamond crown and made me look like the prettiest bride. All that was left was my beautiful wedding dress. Kris went to go get it from her closet because I was tempted the day I'd gotten it to wear it. The dress itself was beautiful. I smiled as I remembered the day I had tried my dress on. It took all I had to not show Vent. My dress was a pure white one and it was decorated with intricate flowers that sparkled beautiful white glitter and it had a strapless sweetheart neckline. Kris came back in the room smiling. Both girls helped me get into my dress and soon I was ready. By the time I was ready to get married, everyone else was up and ready too. "You ready to do this Bri?" Kris asked as she handed me my bouquet and took my arm to walk me downstairs to our altar which was in the backyard because she was my maid of honour and because I'd lost my parents at a very young age. I took a deep breath and walked down the aisle smiling. The thing that kept me going was when I looked at Vent. He saw me and smiled his biggest smile ever. I heard the famous Pachelbel's Canon playing and I held my head up more and walked down with confidence seeing a few of my very good friends all standing up and looking at me. Vent's friends all did the same and some of them even awed at me. I even saw Damien smile at me and that made me smile too. I finally got to the altar where my dad's very good friend who was an ordained minister, Nehemiah, was waiting along with Vent who seemed to be waiting very patiently. Vent smiled as he took my hand and brought me up the rest of the altar as Kris went to my side. "Friends, we are gathered here today to marry Brianelle Sarajevo and Ventriculus Lorde." He said smiling. "Ventriculus do you take Brianelle to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer to love and cherish, as long as you both shall live?" Nehemiah said. "I do." Vent said looking at me and smiling. "Brianelle do you take Ventriculus to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health,for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, to love and to cherish as long as you both shall live?" Nehemiah said. "I do." I said, my eyes welling up with happy tears. "Each of you place the ring on each other's fingers. These rings symbolize your matrimony. With them you are husband and wife. By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you Husband and wife." You may kiss the bride." Nehemiah said smiling as we placed tyhe wedding rings on each other's fingers. Vent looked into my blue eyes afterwards and then leaned in for a kiss. I closed my eyes and we kissed, sealing the bond of our marriage as we did so. We smiled and got many claps and cheers from everyone. The reception flowed very smoothly and it was very fun. Vent of course just had to shove cake in my face which went very well with my wedding dress. I laughed and did the same, leaving a little stain on his suit in the process of him getting cake in his face. Then came the traditional garter throwing. I blushed as Vent took it off threw it, and then it landed in Damien's hands. Damien looked at Rox and smiled and they kissed briefly. We all ate some cake and seafood and then the toasts began. Damien walked up to the stand and asked for everyone's attention as they quieted down. "Okay so this toast is for the bride and groom. You both seem like a good match for each other. But did I ever mention how many times it took for me to get Vent to talk to her? Well he talked to her after the five millionth time and here they are!" Vent blushed and then Damien sat down. Kris walked up next. "Okay, so this toast goes out to the bride and groom. I could've sworn that they were right for each other and it turned out to be true. I'm happy for you both and wish you the best of luck in your new marriage." She smiled and then walked to her seat. A little bit of time later, everyone but Vent had gone. Vent walked up there and smiled at me whilist looking at me. " The first time I laid eyes on you, I thought, _is she real_? I kept having to convince myself that you were. Bri, it took me all the courage that I could manage to come talk to you for the fear that you would make fun of me for how I looked or acted. But I finally mustered the courage to do so. Bri, my entire life I have waited for my other half. I waited for years just to see who she was and she was you. She was a very special girl that has such a bright and sweet personality which influences me in the best way. Sure it took about a year to be married, but in that year, I found the girl of my dreams that happened to make me want to spend the rest of my life with her. Bri, that girl of course is you. You took me for who I was and didn't one single time make fun of me for it. Over and over again did I think that you would break up with me. But instead of you doing it, it was me who did it and when I did that, the moment I'd done that, I felt the biggest stabs of guilt and regret. Those four months without you were the hardest and they made me realize how much I love and care for you. You are my other half, my one and only, and the dream girl that I want to hold onto and never again let go of. Bri, this toast is to honour you because of what a great girl you are and because I couldn't've asked for anyone better. As I toast this drink to you, I do it with great honour and respect. I love you Bri." He concluded while tears ran down my face. He came and sat right back down next to me and we ate. Finally the reception ended and we went to our honeymoon suite. Vent carried me in and was smiling the whole time. "Sweetheart, do you want to..?" He asked, his tone conveying that he was too nervous to finish his sentence. I smiled knowing exactly what he meant and I replied with a sweet, "Yes my love I do." He smiled and said "Alright." I looked at him and told him that I needed 5 minutes to be alone in the luxury part of our room. He smiled and watched me leave with my suitcase. When I got into the luxury part of our room, I sat down on the floor and breathed heavily because my nerves were getting the best of me. I then got up and paced and then proceeded to sit down again. Finally, I got up and proceeded to clean myself up and then sat back down on the floor again debating on which lingerie looked better. I settled for a modest white one and then walked up to the door with my heart pumping in my chest faster than it had ever pumped in my life. I told myself to trust him, that he was in fact my husband now and that he wouldn't harm me in any way no matter what. My heart rate slowed down and it felt like I was walking in slow motion because every beat seemed to get louder as it slowed. I finally gathered the courage to go out to him even though I felt paralyzed. Somehow I had managed to get from standing by the luxury room door holding the doorknob with a shaking hand, to the bed where Vent was waiting for me with a very proud smile. I blushed and managed to smile at him. He looked at me again and then very gently picked me up and set me on the bed facing him. "Hey beautiful. I want you to trust me. I promise not to hurt you and if I do no matter how little the pain is, tell me immediately okay?" He told me. "I promise to Vent. I give myself and my trust to you." I replied smiling at him. My lips trembled slightly as he started to kiss me very gently.

...

That one moment when you finally realize that you've found your soulmate is the one when you realize that you can give your everything to that person. That was how I felt around Vent. He was my soulmate that I could give my all to. That moment is also when a bond is created that can never be broken no matter how hard anyone tries.


	3. Sweetness unveiled

One month later

I woke up in the middle of the night sweating. I was having off dreams and I was having weird cravings ever since I got back from my honeymoon and I had no idea why. I decided that I needed to go to Wal-Mart to get something that might explain why I was feeling this way. I came back and took it. I waited for five minutes for that digital result to show up. When it did, I started to tear up. I smiled. Vent was going to be so happy when he found out. The tears flowed over and they felt good. "Hi little one." I cooed to my tummy. Out of instinct, I gently rested my hand on my tummy. My motherly instincts were starting to form. "I'm going to be your mommy." I cooed again. I left the bathroom and then laid down in bed. Vent, who happened to be awake looked at me and said, "What's up my love?" He asked me. "Babe, I have to tell you something." I replied trying to hide my happy tears. "What is it- oh... I think I know but I need you to confirm it for me." Vent said. "What do you think it is my love?" I asked knowing that he would probably get it right. "You're pregnant?" He asked me. "Yes Vent," I said nodding, "I'm pregnant. You're going to be a daddy." I said smiling. "Oh my gosh baby, that's wonderful!" Vent said smiling and then kissing me. "I know honey." I said. We fell back asleep and woke up a few hours later. I realized that I had had the pregnancy test in my hand while I slept and I smiled. My feet touched the floor and I went to go make breakfast realizing that Kris had beaten me to it. I smiled and looked at Kris. "Bri what's up? You're awfully happy this morning." Kris said. I smiled and debated in my mind on whether I should let her be the second person to know that I was pregnant or if I should let everyone know all at once. I decided to wait and let everyone know so that way nobody would be left out because I forgot to tell them. "You'll find out soon enough Kris." I smiled as she looked at me with the funniest suspicious look on her face. About an hour later, everyone finally came downstairs and sat down to breakfast. As we ate, I nervously smiled at everyone and thought about how to tell them that I was pregnant. I stood up and cleared my throat politely. Everyone looked at me giving their undivided attention. "Well uh guys, I have some news." I started. "Please tell us Bri." Rox said smiling as if she knew what I was going to say. "Well um, I just found out early this morning that I was um, pregnant." I said in a quiet voice. "So that's why you were so bubbly and happy this morning Bri." Kris said grinning. "Yep that's why." I replied. " Congratulations Bri." Rox and everyone said at the same time. "Thank you." I said. I looked down at my tummy and said "See? Everyone already loves you little one." It seemed like the baby noticed because I felt even happier all of a sudden. Vent put his hand on my tummy since he was sitting right next to me. "Hi baby," He said to my tummy. "I'm your daddy." He said cooing. I was very happy that Vent was taking the pregnancy so well. He was going to be a great dad. I could already sense it. He rubbed my tummy and this made everyone smile and go, "Awwww." This caused Vent to tell me that if he could blush, he'd be doing it as of now. I rolled my eyes and smiled and gave Vent a kiss on the cheek. After that, we all finished eating and then decided that we should go to Elitches. We all agreed and went to pack since we were going to stay in a hotel for a few days and travel during our Elitches vacation. "Okay now who wants to take care of the toiletries?" Vent asked. Us girls agreed to that and we went into the bathroom to pack and we ended up toilet papering each other so that we looked like mummies. The guys came in the bathroom and laughed. They then slapped their faces with their hands. "See what happens if you put a bunch of girls together to do something?" Damien asked laughing. "You don't have to ask that twice." Vent said smiling. "My goodness, you girls are so weird!" Tyler said. We laughed and squirted the guys with some toothpaste somehow proceeding to make them have toothpaste moustaches. The guys rolled their eyes as each of us tackled them and we all ended up on top of them. "Well, You do look like you could use some cleaning off of toothpaste on that handsome face of yours." Kris told Tyler. "I'm too lazy to get up and use water to get it off of me." Tyler said romatically and smiling. "I think there's another way that I could get it off." Kris replied. "Please show me." Tyler said. Kris then leaned in while on top of him and kissed him. I smiled and jokingly said "Rent a room you guys!" "Never!" Kris replied laughing. We all then got up and went to pack this time not getting distracted. "So what do you think about having a baby?" Kris asked me. "Oh I love it so much!" I smiled saying that to both her and my tummy. "May I?" Kris asked. "Of course." I replied. She then gently placed her hand on my tummy and said to the baby, "Hi, I'm your Aunt Kris." I blushed and smiled. "May I go after her?" Rox asked. "Of course you can Rox. You don't have to ask." Rox smiled and then after Kris was done, placed her hand on my tummy."You're going to be such a cutie." She said cooing. I smiled at her. We finished packing and then loaded the car. "Okay now Bri gets shotgun." Everyone said at once. I went into the front seat next to Vent and then everyone else proceeded to get in and we took off. I fell asleep with my hand on my tummy and I dreamt that I was going to have a boy. I decided that if I was going to have a boy, that his name would be Miguehle. If I were to have a girl perhaps, her name would be Annahleigh. I liked both those names and I then proceeded to think of middle names. I decided that Miguehle's middle names would be Henrey Leuke. Annaleigh's middle names would be Lindsea Delilah. A few hours later, we arrived and I woke up. "Well hey you." Vent said. "Hey baby." I said as he turned and parked. After we parked at Elitches, Vent turned the car off and helped me out of the car. "Now baby, we can't go on any roller coasters or anything that's too fast." Vent told me. "I know. I'm not going to. I don't want to lose the baby." I said. "I think that since Bri can't go on any of the roller coasters or any quick rides, that we should go to the water park or take the slow rides." Rox suggested. "Yeah. That's a good idea." Everyone said in agreement. We all then went and paid for our admission. After we paid for our admission, we went to change into our swimming suits and then we went to the water portion of the park and went into a ride called "Commotion Ocean" I had so much fun and my hair and wings got wet which made me feel heavy,but I got used to it. After we left the water portion, we went and got food. We stayed for about 3 more hours and then proceeded to leave and find a hotel. Once we found a hotel, dusk broke and everyone became hungry again. We all agreed to go to McDonalds. We went, ate and then went back to the hotel. The hotel happened to have a pool and hot tub. I remembered from a pregnancy class that I once took, that hot tubs were very bad for pregnant women so I stayed away from it even though it looked very tempting. We finally went inside and us girls went into one of the rooms that we were sharing with our loves. The guys went into another room waiting to take us to their rooms. Us girls laughed and joked around and then went to bed. I was excited for tomorrow since we would be going on another adventure.


	4. Purity Loved

Eight months later (9th month of the pregnancy)

We had returned from our trip and we had a really good time. I could barely see my feet because my tummy was huge. I constantly ran my hand over the bump and I recalled when I had first seen and felt the baby bump. It was a very clear morning and the sun had shone in on the house. I woke up and put my hand on my tummy as usual now that I was pregnant and I then noticed something slightly different: I felt an actual bump. "Vent! Vent! Wake up baby!" I cried smiling. "W-What is i-it?" Vent said sleepily. "Feel this!" I said, placing his hand on my tummy. "Oh my gosh love! Would you look at that? It's a bump! It's an actual baby bump Bri!" Vent said, the joy proudly beaming through his eyes. I smiled and gave Vent a hug. My mind then went to the first time I had felt him move. I suddenly felt as if I had a bit of gentle commotion going on inside me. I then realized that it was him moving. At that point, I teared up smiling and said "Hi little blessing." I then woke up Vent and he felt him move too. "Hi sweetie." He said to the baby. I beamed and smiled at him. I realized that I was dreaming those events and I had my hand on the bump again. I suddenly felt a gush of fluid on me. "Oh!" I squeaked jolting awake. "Honey! Vent baby, wake up. It's time!" I said, waking Vent up. "Darling, what's wrong? Why is the bed so wet?" Vent asked me. "Baby, it's time. I'm in labor!" I said. "You're in labor?" Vent asked me. "Yes. I'm in labor!" I replied. "Kris, Rox, Damien, Tyler!'' Vent yelled. They all came running. "What's wrong?" Kris asked. "It's time!" Vent said. "Oh my goodness! Bri's in labor!" Rox exclaimed. "We need to get her to the hospital." Damien said calmly. "Ow!" I yelled in pain, hoping someone would notice and get me in the car. "Alright, I'll get Bri in the car guys. Just grab the bags!" Vent said. Everyone did as Vent said and then we were on our way to the hospital. Vent got pulled over for speeding. "Excuse me sir, but you're speeding. You were going 65 in a 40 lane." The officer said. "I'm sorry officer, you see, my wife is in labor and it's kind of an emergency." Vent replied. "Oh. My apologies, go ahead and congratulations on your baby." The officer replied. "Thank you so much." Vent said, driving off. We finally, after what seemed like forever, reached the hospital. Vent took me out of the car and Kris agreed to go park it with everyone else. Meanwhile, we went through the very long check in process. "Has her water broken?" Nurse Jessie, as she later identified herself as, asked. "Yes." Vent said. "Dr. Fran Johnson to Obstetrics code 546. Dr. Fran Johnson to Obstetrics code 546." Nurse Jessie said. About 10 seconds later, Dr. Johnson showed up. "Well hi there!" She greeted us in a New York accent. "Okay so I heard that you're having a baby as of right now. I'm just going to give you a check up and see if baby's going to be here tonight okay Bri? Oh and by the way, you can call me Dr. Fran. And is this dad over here?" Dr. Johnson said. "Alright and yes, this is my husband Vent." I said, trying not to think about the pain. "Okay Bri, you're at about 7.5 cm right now. You're able to go up to Labor and Delivery to deliver the baby. I will warn you though, that you have maybe about 2.5-3 cm left before you can push okay?" Dr. Fran said. "Alright then." I said. I then was transported to Labor and Delivery and everyone came into my room but Vent was right beside me rubbing my back. "Baby, you're doing a very good job. Keep it up." Vent encouraged. The three hours that it took for me to dilate fully were very exhausting. Finally I heard the words, "Bri, good news! You're able to push now." Dr. Fran said. "Finally!" I replied smiling and hearing a laugh in response. We then got me set up and Vent was right by me. Okay Bri, you only push when you feel a contraction. Remember ONLY with contractions okay? Otherwise, you could hurt the baby alright?" Dr. Fran told me. "You can do this Bri." Kris said. "Thanks Kris. I appreciate you." I replied smiling. "Alright Bri, whenever you're ready, push as hard as you can!" Dr. Fran said. I felt ready and then I pushed so hard that my face turned a full shade of red. "Good job baby!" Vent said. Rox placed a cool washcloth on my forehead and rubbed my back. Damien and Tyler rubbed my head. "Okay Bri, push girl! You can do this!" Dr. Fran said smiling at me. I pushed again and then rested. "Ow!" I yelled. I then calmed down when Vent kissed my forehead. I pushed again. " Wonderful Bri! You're a true trooper!" Vent said. I beared down again and then took a rest after a while. "Good job Bri!" Kris said. "Very good job!" Rox said. All of these comments made me push tons better. I bore down again and then had to rest. "Good job Bri! I know it hurts and you're doing great. You delivered the baby's head so we only have a little bit left!" Fran said. I smiled. "Keep it up love!" Vent said, rubbing my hair. I pushed again and then felt a little bit of pain. I didn't care. "Okay Bri, one more push and that should do it." Dr. Fran said. I felt exhausted and wanted to rest, but I had enough strength to push one more time. I beared down again and I suddenly heard a baby cry. "It's a little boy." Fran said as she placed Miguhele on my chest smiling. I teared up. "Oh my gosh! Hi precious little blessing." I said in awe at him. "Hey little buddy!" Vent said also tearing up. Dr. Fran waited a little bit and then weighed Miguehle. "He's 7 pounds 15.5 ounces and he is 22.5 inches long. He was born at 1:45 AM." Dr. Fran said. I smiled and forgot about every piece of the pain and hurt and only felt the happiness that was my baby. After Miguehle was taken back for the procedure that occurs with newborns and I was fixed up, I was given him. I nursed him and the whole time, touching him. "Your name is Miguehle Henrey Leuke Lorde." I said to him. "Uh Bri, how exactly do you pronounce his names?" Vent asked me. "Okay, his first name is pronounced Miguel, his middle names are pronounced Henry Luke." I replied smiling and giggling knowing that I had cleared that for everyone. Kris and Rox along with Damien and Tyler looked at me and Vent and beamed. I let everyone hold Miguehle as I napped and then he at some point was placed in his crib right next to me. As I slept, I felt a whole new feeling that I had never felt before and that was motherhood.


	5. Irrevocably cherished

One month later

Miguhele was now one month old and he was a happy and healthy little baby. I felt something was off though about the future events and I was very worried. I went to sleep and had the baby right by me. The next morning, I noticed that something was very off and it was because I noticed a car that didn't belong to any of us. "Vent, keep the baby with you." I said. Kris, Rox and I went to go see and Kris happened to see what it was. Rox and I followed her outside to see someone who looked exactly like her only she was dressed differently and her eyes were green, not blue. She was smoking and looking at us with a cocked hip and crossed arms. "Well, well, well... if it isn't Kristina and her little minions." She said. "Oh stop it Kristin and you know my real freaking name so either use it or lose it!" Kris replied back smoothly. "Oh now did I piss little Krissy off?" Kristin replied, rolling her eyes. Kris rolled her eyes and smirked angrily shaking her head in the process. "Whatever. Why exactly are you here?" Kris replied. "I don't know. Why don't you answer that question?" Kristin replied. "Oh please don't tell me that you guys want what I think you want because if you do, you're not getting one." Kris responded angrily. "Okay fine yes, I do. and I have a few more guests that I'd like you to meet. They're friends of mine and I think that you might recognize at least two of them." Kristin said. "Oh great. Just freaking great!" Kris replied. "Oh guys!" Suddenly, someone who looked exactly like me came out, a version of Rox another boy, a version of Vent, a version of Tyler, and a version of Damien came too. "Oh Lord help me! Harry of all people? Really?" Kris said. Kristin smiled. "Allow me to introduce Brianelle, Roxalena, Harry, Tyler, and Damien." Kristin said smiling at each of us. "Oh baby, don't you remember me?" Harry said, walking over to Kris and stroking her face in a sexy way which set her off. "Don't you DARE do that again!" Kris said, slapping his hand away from her face. "You KNOW I hate it when ANYONE except for Tyler, touches or even rubs my face!" Kris said very angrily. "Oh wow. I pissed you off by hitting your biggest nerve now didn't I?" Harry said. "Don't start with me Harry!" Kris said. "Or what?" Harry said "You gonna punch me or something?" he said. "Stop it!" Kris said to him in the warning tone of a vampire that was about to go into a frenzy. "Or what?" Harry retorted. "Or I _swear_ I will kill you!" Kris said, her fangs starting to show and her once kind blue eyes turning into hateful black ones. Harry seemed to not get the message and pissed her off to the point to where Rox was the only one keeping her from attacking him by holding her back. "Sis, he's not worth it." Rox whispered to help Kris calm down. "I... can't..." Kris said trying to finish her sentence. "Sis, control your urge to go into a frenzy. Your anger is what's tempting you." Rox said. All of a sudden, Harry deliberately cut himself to tempt Kris further. Kris' eyes now went to a very piercing black and her fangs were at the sharpest that they had ever been at. "What? Is she an angry vampire or something?' Harry stupidly asked. "No... She's a human and that's what she's like when she gets happy about someone! Of course she's a vampire you idiot!" Rox replied sarcastically. "Oh wow, are you one too?" Harry asked. "I think it best if you shut up now!" Rox said. "Why should he opposite?" Roxalena asked. "Because I said so!" Rox said. "All he's doing is provoking and tempting my sister to go into..." She added, suddenly being put into extreme pain. "OWWWWW!" Rox yelled! "Well don't start being a jerk!" Kristin said glaring at her. "Leave her alone!" Tyler yelled, running out there. "Oh look! It's little baby Tyler coming to save his sister-in-law from pain!" Kristin said. "Now _that_ is funny!" Ventriculus said, laughing hysterically. The badasses seemed to like to piss us off and they kept doing it until one of us almost blew over. "Would you_ please_ just do us the favor of leaving us alone? We've done nothing to any of you and we would appreciate the same!" Kris said, her eyes now a gentle brown. She seemed to be getting calmer and it was showing. " Hmm... should we leave them alone? I have an idea! Why don't we settle this tomorrow? Yeah at dawn!" Kristin said. They then left and we all were relieved, but nervous at the same time. What were Vent and Miguhele going to do if I was gone forever? I couldn't leave them and I knew that there was a very high possibility that I was going to be gone. So many memories flooded my brain and they were of me smiling, playing ball with my mama, flying for the first time, my first time with Vent and getting pregnant because of it, and finally, the first time I fell in love with Vent. I had no guarantee that I would ever come back from this fight and I didn't want to leave Vent and the baby without making a good impression on both of them. Vent had heard the commotion from the window and automatically knew what was wrong. "Baby, I don't think that you're going to die. You'll get out of this fight alive, I promise." He said, hugging me, since Miguhele was asleep in his crib. "Love, there's no way that I can absolutely guarantee that and if I don't, you have to be strong enough to take care of him for me." I replied, kissing him. "No, _you_ have to be strong enough for when you get out of this." He said, kissing my neck. " Love, you aren't going to sacrifice yourself for anyone at all." I said, pushing him onto the bed. "We're _both _going to get out of this." Vent smiled as he gently kissed my shoulder. For some reason, as Vent was kissing me, I felt much safer and he seemed to sense it. "See? I can make you feel like nothing ever happened sweetheart." He said. "That's because you're magical that way!" I replied kissing him. He smiled and he seemed to feel better too.

...

It was about an hour later and we were both asleep. Miguhele had woken me up by crying so I dressed in a nightgown and I went over to him and nursed him. "It's okay little blessing." I said, using the special nickname that I gave to him while I was pregnant. He fell right back asleep. I burped him gently, changed his diaper, and put him back in his crib. I smiled and gently kissed my dear child's forehead. He was such a sweet little baby and I could not have asked for a sweeter baby. I rubbed his light blonde hair and then went to the bathroom and then to go make breakfast. I decided to make french toast since it was my specialty. Everyone except for my dear sleepyhead of a husband, came running downstairs smelling it. I went upstairs and attempted to wake Vent up. "Love, it's time to get your sleepy butt up and eat breakfast. "Do I have to? The bed is so comfy!" He said chuckling. "Yes you do. It's your favorite!" I said, hoping that it would lure him. "Okay I'm up." He said, pulling me down. I gently slapped his face. He smiled and then got up. I got up and then checked on Miguhele and then went downstairs to eat. We all had a good time and then we went to do our own little thing. Vent and I went upstairs and watched Lambardigas. As usual, Vent rolled his eyes as I cried on his shoulder. That made me smile. It soon became dusk and I had just finished given Miguhele his bath when I heard a car door shut. I panicked and then realized that it was just Kris and Tyler getting out of their car to bring in a bag of diapers for the baby. We all went to bed pretty late either out of fear or because we weren't tired. I only could hope and pray that each and every one of us got out of this battle alive and well. I then went to sleep with Vent's arm protectively surrounding me.


	6. Innocence Challenged

The next morning, Vent and I were the first ones up. I nervously clung to Vent and did not leave his side. "Baby, look at me." Vent said to me as he pulled my face up gently to meet his. "W-What?" I stammered, trying to keep both my composure and control. "You have to understand that my love for you is so strong. You have to use that as a tool to help you keep going during this battle. I'll even tell you that I love you the whole time." He said pulling me close to him. "What about Miguhele?" I asked, a tear forming in my eye and running down my now blushing cheeks. "I put him in daycare." Vent assured me. I smiled knowing that at least my baby was safe. I heard Kris get up followed by Tyler and soon everyone. We went downstairs to a melancholy breakfast. We ate in utter silence and then we reluctantly cleared the table. We did this because we all wanted to be alive when we got out of this battle and we all were also very nervous. We went to our battlefield with each of our significant others wrapping their arms protectively around either our shoulders or waists. Vent happened to have his around my waist. I gently held his free hand. His thumb lightly rubbed the space between my thumb and index finger. "I love you." He whispered in my ear before kissing my cheek and then my lips. "I don't want to lose you." I whispered, crying softly. "I don't want to lose you either Brinana." He said, using the very very special nickname that he had given me while we were still dating each other. "I won't let that happen." I said. "I won't let it happen either sweetheart." Vent said, kissing my forehead. "Ty, I can't lose you baby." I overheard Kris say. "Kris, I won't under any circumstances let that happen to you my dearest love." Tyler said backto her. They kissed briefly. "Damien, I can't bear to see you die." Rox said to him. "Rox, would I _ever _in a million years let that happen?" Damien asked. "No, I guess not." Rox said. "You're right. I love you too much to leave you and I won't let that happen by dying." Damien said, stroking her hair. Rox smiled and then kissed his cheek. We then waited for the badasses and they showed up rather to our horror quickly. First, Kristin as usual, got out of the black convertible that Kris had told me about the night before. Then she was followed by the others and she had a cigarette in her hand and she was blowing the smoke directly in Kris' face which pissed her off very quickly. "What. Have. I. Told. You. About. Doing. That?" Kris said through gritted teeth. "Doing what Krissy?" Kristin said. Somehow, Kris remained relatively calm while Kristin was trying to provoke her. I would have to give Kris a few affirmations later. "Stay calm Kris." Rox said, gently walking over to her and holding her back. "Sis, let me take her out." Kris said. "Not yet." Rox said. "Awww, is my opposite getting angry?" Kristin asked provokingly. While she asked, she also rubbed Kris' face which pissed her off worse. "Don't you dare piss her off again or_ I _will personally kill you!" Rox said, stepping in. "Oh wow, is my opposite's sister really going to step in for her now?" Kristin said. "Don't you dare start messing with my sis!" Kris said with angry navy blue eyes. " I am so scared!" Kristin said. "Sis, now?" Kris asked. "Yes." Rox said, letting her go. As soon as she was let go, she went straight for the kill which was her opposite. Kris tackled her and gave her a bloody nose from punching her in the face. Kristin fought right back and soon they were both a mess. Finally, Kristin got Kris in a headlock which pissed Tyler off. "Let her go right now!" Tyler shouted angrily. "Or what?" Kristin asked. " Don't you start. You know I'll kill you if you don't stop touching her." Tyler said. "Oh look, the vein in her neck looks like it has a decent amount of blood in it! Maybe I should bite her!" Kristin said as she pulled Kris' dark brown hair away from her neck. "You bite her, I'll kill you right here!" Tyler threatened. Suddenly and without warning, Kris got out of the headlock and got Kristin in a headlock. "Oh Harry look! I have your love in my arms and so that means that I have complete control over her! I can determine if she dies or not!" Kris said. Harry lunged for Kris but was caught by Tyler and tackled too. "You lay a single finger on her, I'll finish you!" Tyler said. "Oh my gosh! I really am so scared of a werewolf like you!" Harry remarked. Kris looked at Harry. "Don't you touch my husband!" Kris said getting off of Kristin. Both girls got up and then they faced each other getting into a defensive position. Kris glared at her. Kristin then lunged towards Kristin and then Kris with her sharp reflexes, sent Kristin flying. "So what exactly were you planning to do?" Kris asked tauntingly. Kristin got up and then broke Kris' right wrist. "OW!" Kris yelled in pain. Rox got pissed and then lunged for Kristin and got ready to finish her when suddenly Harry lunged for her throat. Rox pushed him away. Damien charged for Harry but Harry got to Rox and then had her in a headlock. This pissed Damien off and he turned into a werewolf. This of course paralyzed Rox which made it easier for Harry to almost make his attack. But before Harry could do that, Damien charged for him and gave him a very deep cut on his cheek that would definitely turn into a scar if he even made it out of this alive. "Oh come on you big dog, is that really all you've got?" Harry taunted. Damien again charged and ended up accidentally very hardly whacking Rox out of Harry's arms. Luckily, Rox knew it was an accident. Because of the blood that was leaking out of Harry's cut, Kris, Rox and Vent charged for Harry and finished him off. This pissed Kristin off and she ended up almost killing them. Kris got Kristin into a headlock, looked at Rox and Vent and asked "Do you want me to finish her?" Both of them nodded and Kris bit her and sucked her blood dry. Kristin laid there alongside Harry dead. The other three badasses looked at us and smiled evily. "What- about- them-?" Kris asked out of breath. Vent ran over there and almost finished him off when I suddenly felt Ventriculus behind me. "What'll you do for your love?" Ventriculus asked him. "This." Vent uttered and then Ventriculus had him in a headlock. I charged and beat the crud out of him. "Let my husband go!" I yelled "Oh come on, is that all you've got for me babyfaced angel?" Ventriculus asked me. "Oh look Vent, i have your pathetic angel of a wife and I'm going to kill her! "No!" I yelled and then called, "You fake vampire!" Vent heard and then charged for Ventriculus, sucking him dry. "Three down and two to go!" Kris said. Badass Tyler held Kris' arms behind her back. "What're you going to do for your sweetheart?" Badass Tyler asked. "I said that the next person to touch my wife was going to die!" Tyler yelled and then charged for Badass Tyler. Tyler got him in an arm breaker and Rox finished him off this time. We only had Badass Damien left and he was going to be the hardest to finish. Badass Damien tackled Rox and started kissing her and she screamed for help, but he kept doing it. Damien saw this, transformed into a human and then pushed Badass Damien off of Rox. "What _exactly _did you think you were going to do to my girlfriend?" Damien asked. Badass Damien smiled and then started to try to kiss Rox again but Damien pushed him off and Rox got up and finished him off. All of the badasses were dead and we celebrated it we even sang "We are the champions" by Queen and Damien, Vent and Tyler belted out in the "'Cause we are the champions, of the world" part and that made us all laugh and all three boys bowed and picked us up bridal style to carry us into the house. By the time this happened, it was starting to get late so Vent took me tyo our room,got Miguhele and then we all went to bed. I smiled and kissed my baby boy goodnight. Vent and I both went to sleep and I smiled, knowing that they would never bother us again. That made me feel good knowing that I could sleep without being bothered again. "I love you Vent." I whispered. "I love you too Bri. I so love you too." Vent said, kissing me and then falling asleep.


End file.
